mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yoshi's Safari
Yoshi's Safari (in Japan auch als Yoshi's Road Hunting bekannt) ist ein Spiel für das SNES, welches im Jahre 1993 weltweit auf japanisch und englisch erschien. Es unterstützt die Nintendo Scope und ist der einzige Shooter des Mario-Universums. Story Bowser und die Koopalinge mitsamt Koopa-Truppe griffen Schmuckland an und entführten die Herrscher König Fret und Prinz Pine. Sie stahlen die zwölf Juwelen, welche das Land stabilisierten. Das daraus resultierende Erdbeben teilte Schmuckland in eine helle und eine dunkle Seite. Die Edelsteine verteilte Bowser an sich selbst, die sieben Koopalinge und fünf weitere starke Verbündete. Schmuckland wurde in zwölf Kolonien aufgeteilt, welche jeweils von einem Edelsteinstäger beherrscht wurden. Prinzessin Peach, welche mit Prinz Pine befreundet war, erfuhr davon und sendete Mario und Yoshi aus, um die Herrscher zu retten. Um ihnen die Aufgabe etwas zu erleichtern, gab sie ihnen die Nintendo Scope mit. Gameplay Das Spiel wird aus der Perspektive von Mario gespielt, der auf Yoshis Rücken reitet und Gegner mit der Nintendo Scope abschießt. Jedoch läuft Yoshi von alleine; man kann ihn nicht anhalten. Yoshis Kopf ist immer sichtbar und thumbfalls man aus Versehen auf ihn schießt, verursacht das einen Verlust der Gesundheit. Die Nintendo Scope kann auch automatisch ausgelöst werden, wenn man zu lange nicht schießt. Die Nintendo Scope würde immer langsamer schießen, wenn die Kraftleiste leer wäre. Es gibt zwei Feuerblumen im Spiel. Sammelt man sie, dauert es nicht so lang, Schüsse aufzuladen. Yoshis Safari hat auch manchmal Jump'n'Run-Elemente, denn manchmal ist es zwingend notwendig, zu springen (über die CURSOR-Taste der Nintendo Scope) um einigen Hindernissen auszuweichen. Auch gibt es Verzweigungen der Wege, die zu verschiedenen Dingen führt, nämlich Mini-Bosse oder Preise. Alle Wege enden immer im Hauptweg. Dort wartet dann der Boss der Kolonie. Steuerung Nintendo Scope *FIRE: Auf dem Bildschirm schießen. *CURSOR: Lässt Yoshi springen oder, in Bosskämpfen, sein Item einsetzen. *PAUSE: Pausiert, bzw. startet das Spiel. Startet Level auf der Karte. *Im Pausenmenü CURSOR gedrück halten und dann FIRE drücken: Setzt das Spiel zurück zum Titelbildschirm. Wählt man den 2-Spieler-Modus aus und steckt den SNES-Controller in den ersten Controller-Schlitz, kann jener Spieler Yoshi's Bewegungen steuern, das heißt, er kann ihn nach links oder rechts bewegen und ihn sich ducken lassen, was allein mit der Nintendo Scope nicht geht. Währenddessen muss der Spieler mit der Nintendo Scope dann auf die Feinde schießen. Jener Spieler kann in diesem Modus nicht mithilfe der CURSOR-Taste springen. SNES-Controller * : Yoshi bewegen. * : Lässt Yoshi springen oder, in Bosskämpfen, sein Item einsetzen. * : Lässt Yoshi in einem Kurs langsamer laufen. * : Pausiert, bzw. startet das Spiel. Startet Level auf der Karte. Charaktere Bosse Galerie 120px-Yoshisafari.jpeg|Ein Artwork von Mario und Yoshi 116px-Yoshi's_Safari_-_Yoshi_Viewpoint_Artwork.png|Ein Artwork, welches Yoshi von hinten und vorne zeigt. 120px-YSafari_Mario.png|Der Titelbildschirm 120px-JewelryLandLightRealm.gif|Die Karte des hellen Teils von Schmuckland. 200px-Yoshissafarimanga.jpg|Titelblatt des zugehörigen Mangas. Cardridge.jpg|Die Cardridge des Spiels. Trivia *Dies war das erste Spiel außerhalb Japans, in welchem Prinzessin Peach nicht mehr Prinzessin Toadstool genannt wurde. Dies war jedoch in Hotel Mario und Marios Tennis nicht mehr der Fall. Anspielungen gab es schon vorher, denn wenn Belome Prinzessin Peach in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars verschlingt, sagt er, dass sie einen "peachy"-gen Geschmack habe. *Dieses Spiel ist der einzige Shooter der Mario-Serie. *In diesem Spiel war das erste Mal der Fall, dass Prinzessin Peach sowohl im Intro als auch am Ende des Spiels auftaucht. fi:Yoshi's Safari en:Yoshi's Safari es:Yoshi's Safari fr:Yoshi's Safari it:Yoshi's Safari nl:Yoshi's Safari ja:ヨッシーのロードハンティング pl:Yoshi's Safari ! Kategorie:SNES-Spiel Kategorie:1993-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Rail Shooter